The present invention relates to a method of producing shaped parts from a not flowable mixture of cutting and/or fiber materials and heat-hardenable binders.
More particularly, it relates to a method of the above mentioned type in which the mixture is finally pressed in a press with a pressing mold closed from all sides and therefore hardened, and a part of a heat quantity required for hardening is supplied by hot gas or vapor introduced during pressing into the mixture. The gas or vapor is introduced into the mixture located in the pressing mold in a direction which is substantially perpendicular to the pressing direction. The present invention also relates to a device for producing such shaped parts.
A method of the above mentioned general type is known and disclosed for example in the European patent document EP-A-0443 053. It has been recommended and practice for producing the shaped parts which are formed as individual pieces or as multi use elements. It is believed that the existing methods and devices can be further improved.